Chadam
Chadam (Ch/ase and Adam) is the pairing of Adam Davenport and Chase Davenport. They are among four bionic superhumans. While Adam has enhanced strength, Chase has super intelligence. Being the two boys of the Davenport household, besides their brother Leo, they have to stick together. With their bionic sister Bree, they complete missions. On the Show On the show, they are bionic brothers. The episode Bionic Showdown implies they are also possibly biological siblings. They have a joking, teasing relationship. Chase often insults Adam's intelligence, while Adam pokes fun at Chase's height and he also physically hurts Chase by hitting him and throwing him. Chase's teasing can appear condescending. The boys also hang out and team up together. They play video games together almost every day after school and teamed up to prank their sister Bree. In Bionic Action Hero they say that they love each other. Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn *Adam picked Chase up. *Adam threw Chase on the floor. *They jumped on the cough together. *Adam asked why he didn't have a force-field like Chase. *Adam (and Bree) disagreed with Chase when he said smart was considered superior in the lab. *They both ate cake. *Chase said maybe the monkey Adam was talking about would mull him and snack on his fingers. *Chase told Adam to try to time it right so they can get through the recycling center. *Chase wanted to bring Adam back to the recycling center. Leo's Jam *They both had a crush on Danielle. * They both tried to help Leo. Rats on a Train * Adam tricked Chase into looking down at his suit, then Adam flicked him in the face. * Chase tried to flick Adam to but Adam wasn't fazed. * Chase told Adam to hand him the decelerator. Smart and Smarter *Chase was running for student of the semester and Adam helped using his ideas. *Chase refused to admit that Adam's ideas were better and Adam ran against him. *Chase squirted ketchup in Adam's pants. * They both had a fight in the lab. *Adam shot lasers at Chase and Chase deflected them. *Chase used his force-field to knock Adam to the other side of the lab. *Adam got mad and threw Chase across the room. *Adam pinned Chase and stated that he could still pin him in under 3 seconds. *Chase made Adam win the Student of the Semester. *Chase doodled on Adam's picture. *Adam picked Chase up and hugged him. *When the bell rang, they both said "Race ya!" *Chase hugged Adam. Dude, Where's My Lab? *They hugged. *They both were left behind by Bree and Leo. *Adam tried to give Chase his sun hat. Mission Invisible *Adam laid his hand on Chase's shoulder. *They ran together in Principal Perry's office. Concert in a Can *They were Marcus's first friends. *They started a band with Marcus. Night of the Living Virus * Chase told Adam they were gonna prank the girls. Season 2 Speed Trapped * Chase told Adam he could guide his strength to hurl the force field ball at the car. * Chase told Adam to think of it like a basketball. * Adam asked Chase what he's chucking. * Chase told Adam to get on his knees. * After throwing the force field ball, they fell on each other. * They successfully shot the force field ball and hit the car. Spy Fly *The boys have an assignment to take care of a baby. *They both challenged each other to see who can take better care of the robot baby. *Adam carried his baby on a trashcan which bumped into Chase on purpose. *They both had a "tug-of-war" with Adam's baby, which in the end ended up in the vending machine. *Adam washed Chase's baby in the dishwasher because the toilet was to shallow. *Chase made a gelatin with Adam's baby in it and Adam ate his way to it. * Adam played tether-ball with Chase's baby. *Adam teased Chase for being short and bad at sports. *They were wrestling each other before going out of the gym. *Adam got his robot baby floating up with the spy flies, and Chase helped him by throwing his one up with the flies. *Adam kicked Chases baby away claiming the rescue of Adam's baby was just a trick. *Chase put Adam's baby in a waffle iron. *He gave one baby named Ted to Chase. Quarantined * They went to the warehouse to get samples. * Chase smacked Adam's phone out of his hand. * They ran away when the alarm sounded off. *They both went together to find the green chemical Bree got exposed to. *Chase told Adam to throw something into the guarded room where they keep the chemicals. *Adam picked up a chair, but Chase told him to throw something smaller, so Adam picked up Chase. *Adam told Chase he wasn't going to throw him but he still thought Chase was small. *They both got tied to a pole. Bro Down *Adam threw Chase across the room *Chase was angry at Adam for throwing him across the room. *He set up a prank to get back at Adam. *Chase said he is going to play human pinata with Adam. *Adam used his heat vision to snap the rope keeping his up. *He fell down and dislocates his arm. *Mr Davenport told Adam and Chase to stop fooling around. *Chase complained about Adam always punching him. *Adam said he does it because it's funny. *Adam tried to punch Chase in the face but it makes his arm hurt. *Chase was very amused by this because Adam finally can't hit him. *Adam claimed that Bree was the strongest and not Chase when Adam was hurt. Hole In One *They high-fived. *Adam (and Bree and Leo) said it was Chase's fault. The Bionic 500 *Chase and Adam (along with Bree) teamed up to help fix Davenport's car. *They both couldn't sleep when Pierce was driving on their lawn. Bionic Showdown *Chase teased Adam with his molecular kinesis. *Chase said: "Nobody touches my brother, you freak!" * Adam closed the floor right on time and saved Chase. *Adam helped Chase to get up. Avalanche! *Adam said "I'm not leaving without my brother!" Prank You Very Much *Adam was going to prank Chase. *Chase called each other the "Prank Masters". *They were both pranked by Bree. *They played video games together. No Going Back *Adam agreed with Chase to leave. *Chase and Adam saved Principal Perry's life together. Season 3 Sink or Swim *Adam put his hand on Chase's shoulder. *They laid next to each other on the ground. *They both thought Krane is ugly. *Chase saved Adam of the Triton App. The Jet-Wing *Adam punched Chase. *Chase pushed Adam of the chair. Zip It *Chase and Adam pranked Bree together. Not So Smart Phone *Adam help Chase find his phone. Scramble the Orbs *Chase clapped for Adam. Principal From Another Planet *Adam and Chase disagreed about Aliens being real. *Adam made fun of Chase's astronaut food. Three Minus Bree *They went on a mission without Bree. *They almost died together. *Chase hold Adam by his wrist twice. *They side-hugged. *Adam put his arm on Chase's shoulder. Which Father Knows Best? *They drove together on a motorcycle. *They were arguing about who would drive. *Adam had a daydream about him and Chase. Cyborg Shark Attack *They went to a movie (along with Leo). *They both liked the movie. *They wanted to take revenge on Leo. You Posted What?!? *They fixed a gas pipe together. *They took the bus together. *They hid together under a cover in the hospital. *They were both worried about Leo. *They fought together against Krane. *Krane hit them both in the stomach. *They both fell on the floor. *Adam said he likes to punch Chase. *They fought at the press conference. Alien Gladiators *Chase thought Adam's space dog costume was ridiculous. *Adam helped Chase get the wristband from Caitlin. *Adam encouraged Chase to use his molecular kinesis on the keys. Brother Battle *Adam carried Chase across the room and dropped him on the floor. *Chase ran away from Adam. *Chase hit Adam with his laser bo. *Chase apologized to Adam. *Adam hit Chase with his pressurized lung capacity. *They both were in trouble when Donald found out they both had new abilities. Spike Fright *Adam was jealous of Chase. *Adam turned Chase into Spike. *Adam was sorry that he ruined Chase's date with Sabrina. *Adam talked to Sabrina for Chase. *Adam made Chase's molecule project for him. Face Off *Chase (and Bree) pranked Adam. *Adam was wearing the same clothes as Chase. *Chase jumped on Adam's back. Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Chase jumped on Adam's back. *Adam wanted to punch Chase. *Adam was the first to agree with Chase. *Adam put his elbow on Chase's head. *Adam (and Bree) made fun of Chase. Season 4 Bionic Dog *Chase wanted to get Adam to snap out of Otis's Override App. *Adam was hiding Otis for Chase. Simulation Manipulation * Their teams competed against each other. * Adam used an Override App on Chase. * They punched each other. Spider Island * Adam told Chase that even if he dies, he'll still be taller than him. * Adam asked for Chase. * Adam wanted Chase to give him his hands. * Chase seemed about to cry when Adam was talking about dying. * Chase asked Adam if he was okay. * Chase made Adam's rock boring. Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med *Adam carried Chase on his back. *Adam helped Chase to get up. *Chase helped Adam to get up. *Adam thought that Kaz shouldn't make fun of Chase's height. Bionic Action Hero * Adam was devastated when he thought Chase was dead. * Adam said he always made fun of Chase and punched him, but never told him he loved him. * Chase later told Adam that he loved him too, to which Adam denied saying. * Adam hit Chase on the chest and ran off. * Adam said that he'd destroy Giselle for what she did to Chase. Quotes Gallery Userbox Code:Chadam Videos Polls Why do you ship Chadam? They're cute together They're hilarious together They're always together! Other Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Main Characters Category:Sibling Pairings Category:Pairings with Chase Category:Pairings with Adam